


Luminosity

by crimsonkitty



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Short, but written after episode five, david is a secret harry potter nerd, like real short, takes place after the current season i guess, what did the stars say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonkitty/pseuds/crimsonkitty
Summary: Syd has a question for David.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So um. I never expected to write fic in this fandom? But this just wouldn't let me go. I wrote most of it in the shower tbh and spent a grant total of half an hour typing it out. I'm sorry if this has been done before??? But please enjoy anyway. No beta so if you see anything majorly wrong, that's on me. Also I've never read the comics? So uh. This might be totally incongruous with that.

He's down by the lake when Syd finds him. Leaning back on his hands against the dock, bare feet dangling in the water, jeans rolled up to his knees. 

She reaches out, gloved hand frozen in the air for a moment, for two, before lightly trailing her fingers across his shoulder and pulling away.

“Found you.” 

There is a brightness to his eyes, life living inside them. So she pulls her socks and shoes off and sits next to him, the water cool on her skin.

“Wasn’t hiding.” It’s a lie of course, one she lets him know she doesn’t buy with an eyebrow. 

He laughs at her, the sound good natured and sweet. “Wasn’t hiding from you,” he amends.

She wouldn’t blame him if he was, really. It’s been the month that lasted for an eternity and all of them and Syd are still so tired and David...

Somewhere in David’s mind is a vault with three foot thick steel walls. There is an old sound knob turned down to low. A dragon with yellow eyes guards the door. 

“Like Gringotts,” David said and Syd smiled. 

“Don’t tell me Melanie’s looking for me,” he asks her. Now and not then. 

“No.” She shoots him an amused glance. “Just me.” 

“Well,” he says, looking back out across the water. “That’s alright then.” 

They sit there in quiet for a moment, enjoying the evening and the realness of the trees. 

“David.”

“Hm.” He nods his head in her direction but does not look away from the sun setting over the lake. 

“What did the stars say?” 

He looks at her then, confused, maybe not quite hearing her. But then his smile becomes wide and incredulous, as if the answer is so very obvious, how could she not hear it. 

“They said…” He pauses. Laughs and smiles again. 

“Hello.”

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me at [kaqueershi](http://kaqueershi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
